


A Nighmare on Elm Street: The Grandchild

by Kibakun1995



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibakun1995/pseuds/Kibakun1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1...2...Freddy's back for you! After 20 years of freddys silence people have long forgoten him in the town of springwood, but he has an idea to bring back terror back into their lives. Especially with his grandchild turning 16 hes has plans to give her one hell of a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nighmare on Elm Street: The Grandchild

it starts off in a library, with people going among their business. People checking out, and reading books. Librarians working, and organizing. The camera passes over to a teenage girl looking up at something with a blank look on her face. The hall area she was at was dead quiet with no one else around. The camera angles its self behind the girl showing her and the sigh she’s looking at. The sigh says Mysteries/Murderers cases. She takes a few steps down the hall looking around at the books scanning the tittles. A loud screeching noise shrieks behind her and makes her jump. It was just a librarian passing behind her with an old squeaky cart. As she calms down from her scare a loud thump echoed down the hall. One of the books had fallen out off of the shelf. She walks towards it with curiosity. The book was old and dusty with papers hanging out of it. She picks up the book and blows off the dust on the cover showing the words "The Springwood Slasher" carved into the leather of the book. She opens the book and looks through the pages. The pages are filled with photos and newspaper articles of murders and missing children. One specific page talked about this girl called “The Kruger Child". She turns the page once More to find the title "Springwood Slasher Fred Kruger killed". She speed reads he article to the bottom to find a part cut off. Right were its cut off a couple of words ere wrote in red blotted ink "See page 45". She turns to the page to find in big letters " ONE, TWO, FREDDY’S COMING FOR YOU". She mouths out the words slowly and pauses. The silence of the room grows tense. All of a sudden a gloved hand with claws shoots out from the book with papers flutter around her. She screams and throws the book against the shelf and runs. An eerie dark laugh echoes from the book as the book scurries around and flops on its back. A shadow of a man forms out of the book and follows behind her. She reaches for an exit of the library to only find it now as a dead end. She tries to run to the fire escape finding once again, blocked off. The Library suddenly turns into a giant labyrinth maze. Were ever she ran it was a dead end and the dark shadowed man was getting closer. Before she knew it she was at the center of the maze. Out of breath and in a panic she cries out “Please someone help me!! Someone help-“. The sound of laughing children echoed behind her. She turns around to find the shadowed man beaming his eyes at her with a smirk only the devil would wear. He flexes his hands with knives, and slowly walks forward. She tries run away again but something grabs her by her leg. She looks down to find a hand grabbing her and trying to pull her into a brick wall that appeared behind her. She tries taking another step with her other foot, but another hand grabs her other leg. The demonic shadows smile quickly turned in to a frown of anger. He starts running toward her aiming his glove with knives. She tries to finch with her arms but more hands shoot out of the wall. The man picks up more speed as more hands pull her into the wall like quick sand. Before she completely dissolves in the wall he reaches out and slashes her shoulder. She tries to yelp but the hands covered her mouth and completely pull her into the darkness.


End file.
